


Танец на прощание

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, ангст, бал, драма, невзаимные чувства, прощание, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: Рай знал, что стоит музыке стихнуть, ему придётся уйти. Это был их прощальный танец. Он не останется на свадьбу.





	Танец на прощание

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка, которая обходит события ориджа, в котором фигурируют эти мои дети.

— Лорд Райвер, — тёплый, приятный голос прозвучал совсем близко, — я могу пригласить вас на танец?

Он обернулся, впрочем, ему не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы знать, кто стоял за его спиной. Он не слышал этот голос много лет. Слишком много лет. И где-то глубоко в душе боялся, что не услышит этот тёплый, обволакивающий голос ещё раз. Он бы отдал душу за его возвращение, но не знал, кому нужно её продать.

Принц Алеан. Его старший единокровный брат, пропавший на войне вместе с их отцом. Он действительно вернулся. Он действительно был жив. Вернулся, когда все надежды давно были утрачены. Когда почти вся семья похоронила и оплакала его. Когда никто, кроме Райвера больше не верил, что тот может быть ещё жив.

Сердце Райвера замерло стоило ему увидеть изумрудные глаза брата. Живые. Не остекленевшие и потухшие, какими они были во многих снах. Лицо и тело не были покрыты кровью. Он действительно был жив. Это казалось сном. И Райверу не хотелось просыпаться.

— Райвер… — осторожно позвал брат вновь.

— Мой принц… — голос вырвал его из мыслей, а «мой» обожгло душу. Он никогда не мог представить себе, что простое титулярное обращение в соответствии с этикетом заставит его испытать боль. Райвер давно был влюблён. И ему казалось, что он научился жить с этим чувством. Но нет, — простите, конечно, я не смею отказать вам, но почему же вы не избрали партнёром для танца кого-то из прекрасных дам? Их здесь сегодня так много.

Он тянул время. Ему нужно, просто жизненно необходимо, было налюбоваться им. Длинными белыми волосами, обрамляющими красивое слегка бледноватое лицо. Сияющими, словно драгоценный камень, глазами, в которых словно находился целый, неизведанный для Райвера, мир. Белоснежным камзолом, украшенным чёрными и алыми нитями. Тонкими, женственными руками, которые были украшены.

Ему просто нужно было время, чтобы запомнить его, потому что завтра он уедет на юг. Вновь окажется в своей ссылке и, возможно, не вернётся более никогда. Ему нужны были эти детали, эта память. Потому что на большее он не мог рассчитывать. Потому что Алеан никогда не стал бы принадлежать ему. Никогда бы не стал любить его так, как желал Рай. Их связывала общая кровь, а сердце Алеана уже принадлежало Эйрору — дракону, с которым вернулся Алеан. Он благодарил и ненавидел его. Благодарил за то, что Эйрор спас Алеана, а ненавидел за то, что забрал его сердце. Пускай оно никогда не смогло бы принадлежать Раю, но оставалась смутная надежда, которой Рай смог бы утешить себя и оставаться рядом. Но не теперь.

— Сегодня я хочу танцевать лишь с членами моей семьи, — улыбнулся ему принц, протягивая руку, — смелее, Райвер, мы столько лет не виделись, а танец сегодня, к сожалению, единственный способ провести время рядом.

Он коснулся протянутой руки, сделал шаг вперёд, позволив утянуть себя в танец под лёгкую музыку.

— Я скучал, — сорвалось с его губ. Случайно и неожиданно. Райвер хотел ударить себя за эти слова. Он не должен был это говорить. Этого не позволял этикет. Этого не позволяли их отношения с Алеаном.

Но принц лишь улыбнулся в ответ, грея своей улыбкой давно замкнувшуюся в себе душу.

— Я тоже скучал, Рай… — голос его был печален, в нём ощущалась боль и сомнения, в нём явно звучала печаль. — Я не верил, что однажды вновь смогу увидеть матушку, Лисанну и тебя. Не верил, что вновь вернусь домой. Ты так вырос, Рай.

Алеан легко провёл рукой, которая секунду назад лежала на талии у Рая, по его лицу. Это было приятно, но бастарда будто бы ударили. Внутри всё сжалось.

«Не проявляй ко мне любовь и заботу, пожалуйста. Не надо. Не делай мне больно. Я захочу остаться. Я захочу попытаться завоевать тебя. Но я не должен. Я не могу. Твоё сердце уже его, а я… а я должен вновь остаться ни с чем. Не давай мне те капли тепла, которые однажды разрушат меня, — мысленно молил он, не в силах произнести это, — я всё ещё люблю тебя…»

Шаг за шагом он кружил его в танце, продолжая что-то говорить, но Рай не мог вслушаться. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не заплакать, чтобы выкинуть все слова аристократов, что прозвучали в этот вечер и в тысячи других вечеров. Слова о том, что он верный, сошедший со своей грешной привязанностью с ума, цепной пёс. Слова, которые были правдой.

«Алеан… пожалуйста», — мысленно молил он.

— Я слышал от матушки, что ты многого добился. Твой учитель также хвалит тебя, — наконец-то расслышал он. Это заставило его усмехнуться.

Алета сослала его на юг к драконам, чтобы тот больше не появлялся у неё на глазах. Она ненавидела его всей душой.

— Мне далеко до настоящего мастерства, принц, — тихо ответил он.

— Алеан, — брат вновь нахмурился, — моё имя Алеан. Ты забыл?

Музыка постепенно стихала. Рай знал, что стоит танцу завершиться, ему придётся уйти. Завтра на рассвете он покинет дворец и, скорее всего, никогда больше не вернётся. Боль накрыла его резко. Вся та боль, что он таил в себе долгие годы. И именно в тот миг он больше не мог бороться с чувствами, которые возникали рядом с Алеаном.

«Будь счастлив, пожалуйста», — попросил он мысленно, разрывая их руки. Эмоции сжали его лёгкие. Ему нужно было уйти. Он так ждал этой встречи, но больше не мог находиться рядом.

«Прости».

— Рай… Лорд Райвер, вы останетесь на церемонию? — в голосе брата звучала просьба. Но Рай откинул это, он придумал это! Ему кажется! Брат ничего не чувствует к нему! Ему померещилась протянутая вновь рука! Показалось, что Ал пытался его остановить!

— Нет, — бастард поклонился, — прошу прощения, мой принц, но на рассвете я покину светлый лес. Простите, принц, мне стоит уйти.

— Вы знаете, что можете вернуться сюда в любой миг, — аккуратно напомнил он.

— Благодарю, — «нет, я не вернусь, прости. Я не выдержу здесь больше ни мига».

— До встречи.

— Прощайте, — одними губами прошептал он, скрывшись из зала. До самого утра он не покинул покои, которые ему выделила королева Алета. А стоило первым лучам солнца появиться на горизонте, покинул дворец, сжимая в одной руке поводья, а в другой когда-то давно подаренный амулет. Он будет помнить этот прощальный танец всегда.


End file.
